Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an ink-jet image printing apparatus including a platen supporting a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-21475 discloses an ink-jet printing apparatus that forms an image on a sheet without a margin at the edge of the sheet, that is, enables so-called “marginless printing”. This apparatus uses a suction platen that sucks air from a suction hole to cause the sheet to adhere to the platen.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-21475, when marginless printing is performed on the trailing end of the sheet, the sheet adheres to the adherence portion of the platen. However, when marginless printing is performed on the leading end of the sheet, the leading end of the sheet has not reach the adherence portion, and the sheet has not adhered to the adherence portion. Accordingly, the leading end of the sheet rises when the sheet is fed to the platen, and an ink is applied to the sheet with part of the sheet rising. Consequently, it is thought that the quality of an image on the rising part may decrease and that the sheet may be stained due to contact of the sheet with a head. In addition, there is a technical problem in that in some cases of marginless printing, an ink ejected to beyond the edge of the sheet becomes an ink mist, which floats and may adhere to the back surface of the sheet.